


Gently Down The Stream

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Great, we recreated 'The African Queen' just because you tried to explain the concept of 'bogarting' to the sasquatch that consistently steals all the popcorn on team movie night and 'Casablanca' wasn't available."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Down The Stream

"A boat, Colonel? We end up stuck together inside some Ancient shared dream chamber, and you decide to put us on a broken-down steamer in the African jungle? A World War II fighter plane I could understand, even though I likely wouldn't appreciate the aerobatics or the whole possibly going down in flames scenario, but a boat?"

"It was a dream, McKay. It's not like I have that much control over my _dreams_. Besides, it kind of makes sense considering we watched the movie a few weeks back."

"Great, we recreated 'The African Queen' just because you tried to explain the concept of 'bogarting' to the sasquatch that consistently steals all the popcorn on team movie night and 'Casablanca' wasn't available."

"I guess my subconscious thought it actually kind of worked for us. We did make it through all right, didn't we?"

"Sure, you got to play the surprisingly handsome alcoholic deadbeat captain of a tramp steamer while I was the 'psalm-singing, skinny old maid'!"

"I admit there was a distinct similarity around the mouth, but at least you weren't wearing a skirt!"

"Leeches! There were leeches on me, Sheppard!"

"And I helped get them off you, too. It's not like I had fun with that part of the dream."

"What part of the entire hot, constantly wet, hellish experience _did_ you enjoy? Oh wait, let me guess...the rapids. You like anything that goes over two hundred miles an hour, and I swear you fast-forwarded through that part. I think I'm still seasick."

"Relax, McKay. We're safely out of the chamber and on dry land. You just don't want to admit there were parts of the dream you did like."

"Well, coming up with the bomb that took out the Nazi vessel...that looked oddly similar to a hive ship...that was...fun."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I still don't appreciate being stuck with the Kate Hepburn role while you get to play Humphrey Bogart."

"_My_ subconscious desires, McKay. I got to choose...."

"Wait a minute. They...we ended up getting...married...."

"You know we're late for a debriefing, McKay."

"Oh no, you don't get to wiggle out of this one that easily. Married. Your _subconscious_ sees us as a couple after all the arguing is over."

"Well, we're friends. We had an adventure together."

"No, this wasn't just some buddy movie you were replaying in your dreams. This was a classic romance film. You and me. Bogart and Hepburn...and I wasn't wearing a _skirt_."

"You're not a girl, McKay."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the point, is it? Get in here."

"A closet? Could this be any more of a cliche?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot. If you're lucky, we really are out of the dream chamber and this won't all fade to black."

"I never dreamed that any mere physical experience could be so stimulating!"

"That's my line, Sheppard."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_fanfic 'Must Be Dreaming' challenge. I started with 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' and then segued into 'The African Queen.' My brain is weird.


End file.
